I love him, but, he can't hear me
by The Duck Man
Summary: what happens when Connor saves Abby and ends up in a coma! how does Abby and the team Coap?
1. Chapter 1

**I love him…but he can't hear me**

It was quick.

None of them really remember what exactly happened.

But what they did know, was that Connor was lying in the water fresh from the mornings due.

"Connor!" Abby yelled as she aided him

He said nothing.

A bullet embedded in his forehead.

"No!" she yelled vigorously

"Abby, he isn't there" Cutter said pulling her away.

"No, this isn't true" she yelled once more

Tears streamed from her eyes as she held her limp companion in her hands.

She pushed his face up so it looked at her, and she then let it settle to the right gently.

"Cutter no" she sighed in a sob

"Abby, you have to let them help him while he is still in consciousness" he said helping her up

Abby got up and buried her face in his shoulder as Jenny rubbed her back.

"It's deep" the paramedic said to the police officer.

"well lets just try to get him stable" he said back.

"Abby, it's going to be ok" Jenny whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love him….but he can't hear me**

That morning the group found themselves sitting in a waiting room at the nearest hospital.

People bustled around them, people cried after hearing news of loved ones being seriously injured.

Abby just sat there. Eyes red from the crying she had done on her way to the ER to meet the ambulance.

Dried blood was still on her hands and wreaked of what had just happened.

She was stuck sitting that way, until a Doctor walked into the room calling for Connor temples family.

"I'm his…friend. Is he ok?" Abby said standing

"He is…surviving on a ventilator that's breathing for him, he has serious concussions, and he has some brain damage" the Doctor concluded.

"OK….will he live?" Cutter asked

"He should…he also is in a mild coma…so no one really knows when he will come to"

"Oh god" Stephen said turning with his hand to his forehead.

"Can I see him?" Abby requested.

"Yes, if you don't mind his wounds" the doctor chuckled

"I don't…I have seen worse. I worked at a Zoo" Abby said sarcastically

"uh…ok, I will take him to you" he said

The Doctor lead Abby through hallways with more serious patients.

They finally went through an ICU door. Just what she feared.

"There he is" the doctor escorted her into the room.

"Thanks" she sighed looking him over.

He had a tube for just about everything: breathing, bathroom, food, medicine, and heat monitors.

"Talk to him…you may make up his mind to stay around a while longer" he said sincerely.

She just smiled back and he left her alone with Connor.

His head wasn't really wrapped, but it was stitched and all kinds of red.

His face was gentle and peaceful like he was sleeping. He was breathing slow and the machines were beeping with the rhythm of his breathing.

"Connor, please, wake up…I need you" she whispered

He stayed silent

"please. please come back. Please stay…" she whispered grabbing his hand gently to see if he would grip back.

But his hand stayed limp and lifeless as it was when she first saw him lying in the dirt.

She started to weep and hold his hand to her face for comfort.

"I love you…" she whispered

"It took all this, for you to say that to him?" Cutter said from behind her

Abby whipped around and whimpered.

"I know something that I think you should have figured out already" Cutter explained leaning on a counter in Connors room.

"And that is" she said holding back sobs.

"That he loved you…did you ever realize?" he asked

"Cutter…I…"

"It's alright, Abby, He didn't know you loved him but, when he met you he had a feeling. A feeling you two would be great together. And you know what?"

"What?"

"He was right…and he still took that bullet for you this morning" Cutter explained once more.

"Cutter I knew. I knew all along that he loved me…but I just didn't want to see it" she laughed. "I remember the first time I met him. He asked me if I was single"

"See.." Cutter said

"I remember him trying to tell me Stephen was gay…" she said zoning out a little.

"See" Cutter whispered

"Cutter…I….I just couldn't stand the thought of getting attached to him. But now…I guess it's official…I got attached to someone who already had me memorized"

Cutter smiled and came to Connors side. "tell him that"

"But, he can't…" she started.

Cutter waited for her to finish, but she never did.

"Think about it" he said leaving her alone with Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

I love him…but he can't hear me

Abby sat there. Night and day. For 4 weeks in a row.

"Abby…you can leave…he may not change in condition for weeks…or months." Jenny said trying to help her up out of the chair next to his bed.

She just nodded and rose from the chair.

As they walked down the hallway, Jenny tried to make light of the situation.

"Just think, you have the flat all to your self…" she continued.

But none of it helped.

Abby felt horrible and knew it was because of the fact she was leaving him alone.

She also realized she needed sleep, and she needed fresh clothes and a shower.

"You gunna be ok at your flat by yourself?" Jenny asked.

She got in the car. "Yeah…I will live" she smiled.

Abby sped away into traffic.

When Abby arrived back at the flat, she welled up in tears.

"Why him" she asked in a sob.

As she wept she walked to her room.

"why him" she repeated.

Abby fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Eventually she fell asleep.

4 HOURS LATER

"AW man…." she sighed lifting her head from her pillow.

Abby glanced at the clock next her bed that read 8:00 PM

"oh shit! I have to get to the hospital!" she cursed

She rushed around to get dressed.

Quick snack and out the door she went flying.

Abby finally got to the hospital and Stephen was outside with Cutter.

"Where have you been? We were worried" Cutter said.

"Home… Why?" she asked

"Connor is waking up" Cutter answered quickly.

"Unfortunately" Stephen commented

Abby glared at him. Then turned her attention to Cutter who was pulling her in.

"Wait…Cutter can I talk to her for a second before she goes in"

"Of course" he responded to Stephens odd request.

Waiting for Cutter to walk in Stephen spoke. "Abby…I need to tell you something"

"OK…shoot?"

"I wanted to tell you that…I love you Abby Maitland."

Her mouth dropped open. "Stephen…you know that Connor and I…."

"You and Connor are never going to happen. He hates you…he doesn't want you. And in fact…he may not be waking up…ever. And he always finds some way to get hurt."

Abby looked down then back at Stephen. "But cutter said…"

"Cutter said what? That Connor loved you?"

"Yeah…"

"Abby please…I LOVE you…Connor will never be able to be the man I am."

"Stop it Stephen…Connor is more of a man that you ever will be! He is there for me, so I'm there for him! And honestly…I love Connor" she said then walked inside.

Stephen just stood there questioning himself and what he said wrong..


	4. Chapter 4

**I love him, but he can't hear me.**

"I'm here, I'm here" Abby said making her way over to Connors bed.

Connor was moving as the doctor asked questions.

"Connor can you please squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

His hand tightened and let go again.

Abby grinned from ear to ear and started to tear.

Cutter was in the chair next to Connors bed and jenny occupied the chair on the opposite wall.

"He will wake in about an hour, maybe 30 minutes If we are lucky." the Doctor claimed before walking out.

"Conn, when you wake up, we will go back to the flat and…play star wars on the system…yeah?"

Abby didn't get a response so she put her hand in his.

a squeeze tightened around her hand.

She was so releaved he was ok.

"Cutter…You said that Connor loves me right?"

"Yes"

Abby smiled and a tear ran down her face.

"Abby, are you ok?" jenny said reaching over to me.

"Yeah, im fine" she said wiping her tears.

Cutter nudged Jenny and they both left for the night.

she sat in the chair next to Connor all night.

But when she woke she was so surprised to see an awake and well Connor.

"hey beautiful…" Connor said without even looking away from his book.

"Good morning Conn- CONNOR!" she said jumping on him

"God I have been waiting for this hug for forever" he said

They embraced each other for a couple minutes.

Abby then sat on top of Connor with her legs on either sides of him.

"I have missed you Conn…I thought you died!"

"really?"

"Yeah! I… I lo…."

"what?"

Abby smiled and just kissed him.

Connor put his hands on her waist and kissed her as much as possible, hoping it wouldn't end.

He pulled her close to him and then realized he was letting out low sighs but Abby didn't seem to mind.

She started to make sighs as well but not to loud.

The two just kept kissing.

"Abby I love you" he said

Abby smiled and tear ran down her face. "I love you to Conn"

He had a tear go down his face as well and they both smiled and then began to kiss again.

Abby ran her hand up and down his chest to his pant line and then back up.

Connor wanted to move his hands but didn't know where to move them.

He was to distracted with the fact that her tongue was in his mouth not missing a single crevice.

When they finally stopped Abby had adjourned back to her seat and started asking Connor questions about things he couldn't remember.

They laughed and kissed and laughed some more.

But the deadly future was coming from the person they least expected…


	5. Chapter 5

**I love him…but he can't hear me**

Connor got quickly discharged after he woke.

Abby happily took him home to the flat.

The two cuddled the rest of the night on the couch and watched star wars on the tele.

**NEXT MORNING**

"Welcome back Connor" Cutter said hitting Connors back

"aw man. Cutter…ya…" Connor said

Cutter smiled and briefed Connor on what has happened since he was injured.

"Cutter…what exactly happened? Ya know…" Connor pointed to his chest.

Cutter just shook his head and sighed. "I rather not talk about it Connor…it doesn't matter now"

He took that in and shook his head. Just after Stephen strolled in the work floor.

"Hey….uh Connor" he choked out

Connor smiled a little at the force of words. "Why hello Stephen"

Stephen snickered at the attitude Connor had at the moment.

"Stephen…can I please have a second" Cutter asked pulling him to the side.

"What Cutter?"

"Why are you and Connor so…edgy to each other?"

"Hm I don't know…maybe that he has the woman I want"

Cutter shook his head. "We both know Abby loves him"

"You don't know her Cutter…I do…and Connor thinks he loves her but if he was with her even for a second…he wouldn't know what to do with her"

"And you do" Cutter laughed

"Yes. I know what she likes and I know what she looks for in a guy"

"please just…don't do any thing distasteful"

Stephen nodded at Cutters request.

Connor, unknowing to what they had just gone over, stays positive and light minded.

every time Abby walked passed Connor she would rub his back with her hand.

And every time she did this Stephen would snicker and become instantly jealous.

The two didn't know yet what was to come from the jealousy…

_**SORRY THIS IS SOOOO SHORT **_J


	6. Chapter 6

**I love him, but he can't hear me**

The ARC was mostly the same now; Connor and Abby joking around in the free time and Cutter arguing with Lester.

Stephen was in the gun range a lot taking out his anger about Abby and Connor on the poor dummies.

"Stephen? You in here?" Abby called down the stairs.

"Yeeeep" he hollered back. He cocked the gun and put it on safety.

"Can we talk about this?" she inquired walking down the stairs and sitting on the last one.

"I guess" Stephen mumbled walking over to stand in front of her.

Abby looked down at the linoleum and met his gaze once more. "Look, I love Connor…"

"That is not what you were saying before what happened"

He remarked with a smug smile.

"Yes, that is also before he risked his life to save me!" she snapped.

She stood and got in his face. "Stephen, you have been a great friend, but I could never see you the way I see Connor! You'll just have to accept that!"

Stephen took a step forward and got closer than she had the nerve to, "What if he is not the man you should have? What if he proves to be all you hoped he wouldn't be?"

She had a snarl almost on her face "Conn will never disappoint me, unlike you!"

Abby stormed out and left Stephen just standing there in her last words; that stung.

**MEAN-WHILE**

"Hey Cutter?" Connor asked.

"Yes?" Cutter responded from across the small white table in the anomaly room.

"I have been thinking…I want to…spend my life with Abby" Connor said.

Cutter looked up at his big brown eyes and searched them for a lie, but there was none.

"Very well" Cutter started. "When are going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"For her hand, what else would I be talking about?"

Connor blushed a bit and looked down at his report, "I don't really know, all I know is that Stephen is going to kill me".

Cutter agreed sully, "Then we don't tell Stephen".

Connor nodded and went back to reading.

Abby came in and told them of a new anomaly that has opened and Connor started to get up.

"Oh no, no, you are going to stay here and study, can't have making a mess again" Cutter pressed.

"You have got to be kidding?"

"No, stay here!" Cutter said almost bounding out of the room leaving Connor to himself.

Connor sat there trying to feel useful…but it didn't work…"Thanks guys…" he muttered to himself.


End file.
